Contrário
by Haki-chan
Summary: O que aconteceria se as personalidades de nossos queridos personagens fossem trocadas? Um Inuyasha frio? Um Sesshoumaru hentai? Um Miroku arrogante?Isso e muitas outras confusões confiram aqui!Uhuu!Atualizado!
1. Chapter 1

**Contrario**

O que aconteceria se as personalidades de nossos queridos personagens fossem trocadas? Um Inuyasha sem emoções? Um Sesshoumaru hentai?

Um Miroku arrogante? Isso e muitas outras confusões aqui!

Capitulo 1

Vamos nos encontrar!

A lua crescente brilhava no céu iluminando a escuridão da noite no céu sem estrelas. Um pequeno grupo andava inquieto pela floresta.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru aonde estamos indo?

-...

-Quieta Rin! O sssenhor Sesshoumaru não lhe deve explicações!

-Silencio Jaken.

**-**Ssim, ssenhor Sesshoumaru – o servo abaixa a cabeça.

"Os ventos estão espalhando um cheiro suspeito vindo do centro dessa floresta..." reflete o lorde youkai.

-Jaken! Fique aqui e cuide da Rin.

-Ssim ssenhor Sesshoumaru – "Humpf! Por que e que eu sempre tenho que cuidar dessa pirralha!"

Após dar a ordem ao seu servo, o youkai sai andando em rumo as suas suspeitas, deixando-os para trás.

A menina que sempre obedeceu as ordens dele, desta vez estava inquieta demais para aguardar pacientemente a volta do lorde.

"O que será que ele foi fazer desta vez? A Rin quer descobrir!"

A garota faz um beicinho de criança emburrada e começa a planejar um meio de ir descobrir o 'segredo' de Sesshoumaru.

Enquanto isso, por uma direção oposta vinha Inuyasha & cia.

-Tem certeza Kagome?

-E claro que eu tenho Inuyasha! E uma presença estranha vindo do centro dessa floresta...

"Que estranho... desse mesmo lugar esta vindo um cheiro esquisito. Será que tem alguma ligação?"

-Nesse caso, vamos ir mais rápido! – o hanyou com a garota nas costas começa a aumentar a sua velocidade.

-Sango, depressa! – Kagome avisa a exterminadora.

Um pouco mais atrás, vinha Sango, Miroku e Shippou montados na Kirara.

-Você ouviu Kirara! Vamos!

-Sangozinha, você não respondeu a minha pergunta – dizia o monge com um sorriso malandro nos lábios.

-Eu já disse que não! Não vou ter 500 filhos!

-Ah... eu não sei porque você não quer...

-Pelo seu bem, eu não vou nem responder Miroku...

-Ei Shippou! – chama o monge – por que dessa vez você não foi com a Kagome?

O youkai raposa estava sentado entre ele e a Sango, o que frustrava o monge na tentativa de se 'aproximar' mais da exterminadora.

-Foi um pedido da Kagome. Os curativos da era dela que você usa quando apanha da Sango acabaram, então ela me pediu para tentar te impedir de passar a mão na Sango enquanto ela não conseguir novos curativos...

-Ai,ai... – suspira o monge desanimado.

Enquanto todos corriam para o centro da floresta, nesse mesmo lugar acontecia uma cena curiosa.

-Ai, droga! Eu não consigo lembrar do ultimo ingrediente!

Uma bruxinha de cabelos roxos vestida com um colorido kimono, tentava em vão lembrar do ultimo ingrediente para a poção que estava fazendo.

-Esta tudo dando errado! Primeiro eu esqueço o meu caldeirão lindinho, tendo que improvisar nesse toco oco de arvore... e agora eu esqueço o ultimo e mais importante ingrediente i-i !

Ela pressente alguém chegando e entra em desespero.

-Ai, ai, ai! Tem alguém vindo! Não... e mais um monte de gente vindo x.x' o que eu faço! O que eu faço!

No desespero, ela começa a correr de um lado para o outro, derrubando sem querer um pequeno frasco na poção.

-Oh-oh! Não deveria sair essa fumaça laranja O.o' fujam para as colinas! Eu vou explodir o mundo sem querer! – a bruxinha desesperada foge correndo.

Logo em seguida chega Sesshoumaru no local.

"Que fumaça laranja e esta?" – ele se aproxima lentamente do caldeirão 'improvisado'.

-Sesshoumaru! – berra Inuyasha que acabou de chegar (por precaução, havia deixado Kagome a uns cinco metros de distancia).

-Meu 'querido' irmãozinho, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta básica?

-Heim?Ah, claro

-Você e idiota ou o que?Por que sempre ao ver Sesshoumaru você começa a berrar igual a um doido!

-Ora seu... ! – rosna o hanyou.

-Eu acho que e efeito do ramen – responde Kagome (que fica a um metro dos dois) – eu acho melhor então eu começar a regular seus ramens Inuyasha...

-Ei! Esta vendo o que você fez! Eu não pergunto por que você fala em terceira pessoa e você não se mete com os meus ramens, certo!

-Isso não e do seu interesse seu meio youkai inferior... – ameaça Sesshoumaru.

-Esperem! Eu não posso deixar vocês se matarem! – se intromete Miroku, se interpondo entre Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

-Sango, Shippou! Por que demoraram? – pergunta a colegial.

-Digamos que quando o Miroku caiu 'acidentalmente' da Kirara levando o Shippou junto, nos atrasamos um pouquinho u.u

-Ah, entendi T.T'

Sem que ninguém percebesse, a poção começa a borbulhar se transformando em fumaça e envolvendo os três jovens mais próximos.

-Inuyasha! – grita Kagome.

-Miroku! – grita Sango.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru! – berra Rin vindo correndo da floresta.

-A fumaça se dissipa e pode-se ver três auras paradas no céu. Uma aura vermelha, uma roxa e uma azul. A vermelha envolve Miroku, a azul Inuyasha e a roxa Sesshoumaru. Então surge um grande clarão confundindo as demais.

Rin ao se recuperar do clarão, corre ate Sesshoumaru que esta caído no chão.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru! Esta tudo bem?

Ele abre os olhos e se agacha à frente dela, ficando de sua altura.

-Rin... está preocupada comigo? – ele olha no fundo dos olhos da garotinha.

-E claro que sim! Rin ficou preocupada!

-Então... – youkai segura firme as pequeninas mãos da menina – me faca um favor, esta bem?

Ela faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

-Quando crescer e se transformar em um linda donzela, tenha um filho meu.

A menina fica confusa, mas responde sinceramente:

-Hã? Ah, claro! Mas... como eu farei um filho seu?

Sesshoumaru da um sorriso de orelha a orelha e responde:

-E muito fácil! Rinzinha, e só você...

**Continua...**

**E então? Para quem gostar da fic e desejar mais capítulos, mandem reviews .**

**Não percam!**


	2. Diferentes

**Contrário**

Capitulo 2

Diferentes 

O youkai com listras no rosto já ia responder a 'inocente' pergunta da menina:

-E muito fácil Rinzinha, é só você--

Ele não consegue terminar de responder, pois sua boca é tapada por duas mãos femininas.

-Sesshoumaru! Que idéia é essa de contar uma 'coisa' dessas a uma criança! – replica Kagome que acabara de acordar e vira a cena.

Enquanto isso, Sango tentava disfarçar a situação para menina.

-Ahn, Rin, não leve em conta o que o Sesshoumaru disse tá ''? Ele deve estar vendo muito o Miroku - -#

A garotinha fica ainda mais confusa, mas tenta fazer o que a exterminadora disse para acalma-la, vendo que parecia estar um 'pouco' estressada.

-Está bem n-n'' mas você promete que um dia explicará isso à Rin?

-Claro! Talvez daqui há alguns anos u.u

-Quando?

-Quando você tiver a idade para encontrar um Miroku da vida e souber dar um tapa decente.

-Ah tá o.O'

Kagome assistia como Sango lidava com Rin, achando muito engraçado o sincronismo de seus pensamentos, esquecendo-se de um certo Sesshoumaru hentai a sua frente.

Lembrou-se apenas quando este começou a beijar sua mão.

-Heim? – ela tira a mão dos lábios do Taiyoukai – o que pensa estar fazendo?

A jovem ergue uma sobrancelha desconfiada - "Desde quando o Sesshoumaru é assim! Realmente, a influencia do Miroku é espantosa o.o"

-O que eu estou fazendo? Nada demais – ele dá de ombros – apenas agradando uma bela senhorita – ele enlaça sua cintura.

-... – ela simplesmente fica sem ação – "este definitivamente não pode ser o Sesshoumaru! Será que ele foi raptado por marcianos e deixaram esta cópia? Ou será uma armadilha mal feita do Naraku?"

Estática, sem nenhuma ação e perdida em seus pensamentos, Kagome ouve uma voz muito bem conhecida por trás de si:

-Sesshoumaru... Se você não soltá-la, eu arrancarei seu outro braço... – a voz se mantinha fria e impassiva, incomum ao seu portador.

-Inuyasha? – a colegial indaga estupefata sendo puxada para mais perto por Sesshoumaru.

-Por que eu levaria a sério sua ameaça, _maninho?_ Você nem sequer se decide entre ela e aquela sacerdotisa – ele vai se aproximando cada vez mais do rosto da colegial, quase a ponto de beijá-la – enquanto eu darei toda a atenção que ela merece...

-Eu avisei... – diz no mesmo tom frio.

O hanyou puxa Kagome dos braços de Sesshoumaru e o ataca com a Tetssusaiga.

-Opa! – o Taiyoukai desvia do golpe e novamente se aproxima dela.

-Minha senhorita, receio não poder te fazer companhia agora, tenho que cuidar desse hanyou mal educado – dizendo isso beija a mão da garota fazendo-a corar pouco antes de escapar de mais um golpe de Inuyasha.

Logo em seguida Sango e Rin, juntamente com Shippou que acabara de acordar, correm para junto de Kagome.

-Está tudo bem Kagome?

-O que estava acontecendo entre você e o Sesshomaru agora há pouco? – pergunta curiosa a exterminadora.

-Você vai ser a minha mãe agora? – questiona toda feliz a pequena menina.

Kagome, Sango e Shippou arregalam os olhos para a garotinha.

-O que foi?

Shippou então dá uns tapinhas na cabeça de Rin e diz:

-Você esta comendo muito açúcar menina, não se empolgue tanto.

Ela inclina a cabeça confusa enquanto Shippou lhe dava conselhos sobre nutrição. Aproveitando a distração das crianças, Sango afasta um pouco Kagome e sussurra:

-O que esta acontecendo Kagome? Eles estão estranhos...

-É mesmo... o Inuyasha está tão frio e o Sesshoumaru tão... tão...

-Tão Miroku T.T?

-É "

-Hei! O que estão falando de mim!

-Miroku! – berra as duas.

Sesshoumaru ouve as duas e provoca Inuyasha.

-Você não vai bater no monge também? Olhe, ele está falando com ela u.u

-Não brinque comigo Sesshoumaru...

Inuyasha continua a atacar sem parar Sesshoumaru enquanto ele apenas desviava de seus golpes brincando com o hanyou.

-Vai deixar eles passarem o dia inteiro assim! Faça alguma coisa Miroku! – insiste Sango.

-Feh! Eu não! Se quiser impedi-los, vá você! – ele cruza os braços em frente ao peito e continua - esses dois são a maior prova de que burrice não tem limite! u.u

-Não fale assim do Inuyasha!

-Ora! Parem de me amolar suas humanas maçantes!

-Quê o.ó! Senta! – grita a colegial enquanto Sango tentava acertar o monge com o Osso Voador.

_KAPOW!_

Kagome solta um sorriso sem graça:

-Ops "

Inuyasha que estava lutando com seu irmão, foi de cara para o chão.

Aproveitando a situação, Sesshoumaru se ajoelha e 'brinca' com seu 'irmãozinho'.

-Ah, maninho, eu já não te disse que não precisa se enterrar diante de mim? Eu sei que sou superior a você

-Infeliz... – o meio youkai lança suas garras em vão na direção de seu irmão que novamente se esquiva do ataque.

Ele olha de soslaio para a colegial e vai ate ela mantendo a mesma expressão impassiva.

"Heim? Que estranho... normalmente ele já estaria berrando e resmungando pelo senta."

-Kagome... Por que fez isso? – ele lança um olhar fulminante.

-Err... desculpa n-n'' ele estava sendo tão arrogante que eu acho que o confundi com você '

-Está comparando o grande Inuyasha com esse simples bonzo? – seu olhar se torna intensamente frio.

-Hã? – estranha a jovem –desde quando você se dirige a si mesmo assim o.o'?

-'Simples bonzo'! O que quer dizer com isso seu idiota! – se intromete Miroku.

-Ousa desafiar Inuyasha?

-Huh... eu vou fazer essa sua boca nojenta parar de cuspir besteiras!

Então os dois começam a brigar provocando um ao outro.

-Nossa...

Rin e Shippou vendo a cômica tragédia encontravam-se agora sentados assistindo tudo de camarote.

-Sango... tem algo muito errado aqui. Eles estão agindo fora de si!

-Eu sei Kagome. Até parece que... que as suas personalidades foram trocadas...

_**Continua...**_

Mais um capitulo muito doido dessa fic sem sentido XD 

**E para quem não sabe, bonzo é um tipo de sacerdote budista '**

**Quem tiver alguma dúvida ou idéia que queira ver na fic, é só mandar uma review o/**


	3. Prontos para a verdade

**Contrario**

CAPITULO 3

Prontos para a verdade 

**A partir deste capitulo vocês verão mais acentuadamente as conseqüências dessa troca maluca... Portanto, desejo uma boa leitura a todos!**

A situação era a seguinte:

Rin e Shippou estavam sentados em um canto assistindo atentamente tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Kagome e Sango discutiam sobre o que estava acontecendo tentando achar uma resposta.

Inuyasha e Miroku brigavam (ou será mais correto dizer brincavam?) como dois irmãos em mais uma discussão.

E Sesshoumaru...

-Aahhh! Hentai, hentai, hentai!

Bom, ele estava tentando agarrar uma jovem de cabelos roxo que corria desesperada para o lugar onde todos se encontravam.

-Seu imbecil! O que acha que está fazendo! – Miroku se interpõe entre ele e a jovem.

-Eu? Ah, nada de mais, só estou tentando me aproximar dessa linda garota n.n

-Ah! Você quase me agarrou!

-Vai dizer que não gostou?

-Bem, eu... Não!

Kagome e Sango se aproximam curiosas.

-O que aconteceu? Você parece estar tão nervosa... – indaga a colegial vendo seu desespero.

-Pareço? Deve ser porque eu estou! Você não sabe como é ser quase agarrada por um depravado maluco!

-Acredite, eu sei T.T eu agüento isso todos os dias – suspira Sango.

-O.ô' parabéns.

-Obrigada u.u

-Sesshoumaru... – Inuyasha se aproxima até eles – onde a encontrou?

-Por que o interesse? Por acaso também se interessou nela?

-Não diga bobagens! Inuyasha nunca se interessaria por uma simples humana. Mas como sei que você não é muito esperto, eu lhe explicarei... Essa garota exala o mesmo cheiro da fumaça que nos envolveu depois de chegarmos aqui...

-Ahn, que coincidência n.n' mas é uma pena, eu já tenho que ir! Kissus!

-Espere! Você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso! Responda! – Miroku barrava seu caminho tentando descobrir algo 'sutilmente'.

-Eu? O-O claro que não u.u#

-Não minta... seu cheiro a delata...

A jovem recuava tentando se esquivar do olhar penetrante do hanyou, mas se depara com uma mão em seu quadril e um rosto com uma lua crescente muito próximo ao seu.

-Como você se chama n.n?

-Me chamo Kizuki... Aahh! Hentai!

-Oi Kizuki. Eu me chamo Kagome Higurashi, se me der licença, eu posso te dar um conselho?

-Claro n.n

-Se quer que ele pare de te agarrar, nos diga a verdade u.u

-Está bem i-i... Eu estava fazendo uma poção, mas ela explodiu quando caiu um frasco sem querer e acho que aconteceu um probleminha... – ela falava engasgando em suas próprias palavras, até que começa a entender o ocorrido – eu acho que talvez eu tenha trocado as personalidades deles, deve ser por causa do que caiu na poção... – vendo que faltava um frasco em seus bolsos, ela começa a entender...

-E como fazemos tudo voltar ao normal!

-Eu odeio admitir isso, mas... Estou com saudades do meu Miroku...

-E eu do Inuyasha expressivo...

-Buuááá! Queremos eles de volta!

-Tudo bem, eu acho que sei como reverter... Mas temos que fazer isso antes da lua cheia aparecer nos céus.

-Feh! Como se a lua cheia aparecerá amanhã à noite!

Surge um grande silencio entre todos, até que surge uma idéia.

-Prestem atenção, para a reversão, eu vou precisar da três ingredientes especiais que se localizam em três direções diferentes... Se formos buscar em duplas, conseguiremos reverter antes do anoitecer de amanhã.

Pela primeira vez eles viam uma Kizuki séria, ao contrario da atrapalhada de momentos antes.

-Então faremos o seguinte, nos dividiremos para o norte, o sul e o leste. Ao norte há um cipó arroxeado que fará com que esqueçam o que aconteceu; ao sul há uma ave youkai com penas douradas, essas penas anularão o feitiço: e ao leste o fio de cabelo de um oni trará suas personalidades de volta.

-Podemos no dividir assim: Eu e o Inuyasha iremos para o sul, a Sango e Miroku ao leste e você e o Sesshoumaru ao norte.

-Concordo! Assim que encontrarmos os tais ingredientes voltaremos até aqui – concordava uma Sango entusiasmada.

-Não! Não quero ir com esse pervertido! Não...

Kizuki não consegue terminar de falar suas '_reclamações'_ (será que ela realmente tem o que reclamar? ó.O'), pois Sesshoumaru a pega no colo e sai andando 'calmamente' em direção ao norte.

-Bom, estamos resolvidos – dizia a colegial segurando o riso – vamos o mais rápido possível!

E assim cada um segue o seu caminho, determinados a quebrar o desastroso (?) feitiço.

_**Continua...**_

**Infelizmente eu não pude continuar neste capitulo (ia ficar muito grande u.u') então considerem isto aqui mais como um prólogo do que aconteceu n.n**

**Não percam nos próximos capítulos as situações que eles irão se meter nessa esperada 'busca'!**

**E quero agradecer as review de:**

**Atashi-anata-nado;Kimi Higurashi;nathBella;CyberTamis;Ashley-Inu,drake-EGF;Shizuki Satsuna Tora**

**Obrigada mesmo \o/**


	4. Apenas situações

Contrário 

Ps: " " isso aparece para mostrar o pensamento do personagem, mas vocês já sabem né n.?

Ps2:Para compensar o último capítulo, este daqui está, digamos assim, "maiorzinho" n.n

Ps3:ah sim,agora o sinal de gota é esse asterisco

Nossa o.o eu peguei a sua mania de "Ps" Naru XD

Capítulo 4

Apenas situações

Kagome e Inuyasha caminhavam subindo a trilha para uma majestosa montanha. Um silêncio os cercava, tendo apenas as vozes silenciosas de seus pensamentos.

A colegial vinha andando atrás do hanyou fitando-o o tempo todo. Até que pela primeira vez desde que se separaram do resto do grupo, Inuyasha fala algo, mas sem ao menos olha-la.

-O que está te incomodando?

Ela esgazeia os olhos e retruca emburrada:

-Não é nada!

Para sua surpresa, o hanyou simplesmente volta a ignora-la como se não tivesse dito nada.

"Baka! Duas vezes baka! Tá bom que ele está sendo um 'Sesshoumaru' da vida, mas assim já é demais!"

Deixando seus pensamentos de lado, Kagome começa a gritar nervosamente:

-Por acaso o 'grande Inuyasha' se esqueceu de suas próprias palavras! De que o _senhor_ não se envolve com SIMPLES HUMANAS! – cada vez mais ela ia elevando seu tom de voz, de modo que quase ecoava pela montanha – Como pode ter a cara de pau de agir como se tivesse dito a coisa mais natural do mundo!

Depois de algum tempo deixando Kagome bufando sem fôlego praticamente descabelada pela sua 'pequena crise', ele responde calmamente com o mesmo tom de voz frio:

-Eu não me esqueci. E o que disse é verdade, Inuyasha não se envolve com simples humanas.

Essa foi a gota d'água. Kagome começa a caminhar com passos duros e pesados, ainda meio descabelada tendo uma enorme veia pulsando em sua testa, enquanto Inuyasha caminhava elegantemente sem perder a pose.

"Aiii! Que raiva! Como se atreve a me deixar assim ò.ó! Mas ele vai provar do seu próprio remédio!"

Então, calmamente ela passa na frente de Inuyasha. Em seguida, suavemente joga uma mecha de cabelo para trás e diz delicadamente:

-Senta.

Óbviamente foi o bastante para ele ficar com o focinho no chão enquanto ela ria como uma histérica apontando para a cara dele. (N/A: pessoal, não reparem, é que a Kagome também ficou '_meio_' afetada ¬¬#)

Ao leste, uma exterminadora e um monge caminhavam subindo por terra o mesmo percurso de um rio.

-Olhe Miroku, pelo o que a Kizuki disse, no final desse rio mora um Oni então...

-Bah! Que besteira! Estou me sentindo um idiota tendo que buscar um fio de cabelo de um maldito Oni! Desde quando Oni tem cabelo Ò.Ó! Keh u.ú

Sango suspirava pela milésima vez desanimada...

"Céus! Ele não para de resmungar nem por um minuto! Será que o Inuyasha também é assim com a Kagome o.o? Me pergunto como ela o aguenta ¬¬

Suspirando, Sango vê Miroku olhando para alguns peixes que nadavam no rio enquanto uma jovem passava por trás dele sem que este percebesse.

"Se bem que tem suas vantagens... Agora ele não dá mais em cima de outras garotas n.n como será que ele se sente? No mínimo deve se sentir diferente do normal..."

-Miroku...você não sente mais vontade de... de passar a mão em outras garotas?

Vendo a pergunta de Sango, por uma questão de instintos ele recua logo vendo onde isso iria dar.

-Você já quer começar a me bater! Mas eu não fiz nada ainda o.O

-É claro que não seu besta ¬¬ só quero que me responda sinceramente.

-Hunf... é horrível, mas parece que eu não consigo mais... maldição! É como se eu tivesse perdido a vontade! Me sinto tão... tão _diferente_! Fora de mim para ser mais exato ù.ú

Emocionada ela corre na direção do monge, mas acaba tropeçando em uma pedra, caindo em cima dele. Os dois ficam vermelhos se encarando silenciosamente.

-D-desculpa... – ela diz enquanto ficava mais vermelha do que um pimentão.

-Tudo bem. – Miroku vai se aproximando da pobre garota vermelha.

(tchan-tchan-tchan... adivinhem o que aconteceu XD)

Ele a levanta cuidadosamente e a tira de cima de sí ainda um pouco vermelho.

-Não se machucou? – Miroku pergunta preocupado vendo que ela não se movia.

Sango estava estática, parada como uma estátua.

"Ele... ele não fez nada! Quer dizer, não que eu quisesse, mas..."

Vendo-a meio perturbada, ele volta a chama-la:

-Sango?

A exterminadora se vira para ele bruscamente enquanto um forte tom rubro assemelhava-se ao seu rosto.

-Não me olhe assim! Eu não pedi! Porque eu não queria, quer dizer, eu não quero! Ou parece que eu gosto, não, não gosto nem um pouco! Mas se você fizer, eu posso brigar mesmo se eu gostar, não! Não gosto!

Ele recua vendo o 'pequeno' ataque da garota.

-Você está bem o.O?

De repente ela se cala e o encara fixamente.

-Não... não é você...

Ela cai de joelhos, tomada por um intenso sentimento.

-Sango... – Miroku diz sem saber o que fazer. Afinal, o que se pode fazer quando alguém está tendo um ataque sem nexo?

A garota abraça entre lágrimas.

-Sinto sua falta... mas não é... não!

O pobre houshi fica ainda mais confuso.

"Credo! Será que é TPM ¬¬?"

-Sabe que quando casarmos eu quero ter muitos filhos n.n

-Como é ô.O?

-Meu clã achava que o certo seria ter por volta de dez filhos para herdarem os poderes do pai... mas eu acho que o melhor é ter o máximo de filhos que puder e aproveitar a vida o/

-Sem comentários ¬¬

-Por isso eu quero ter uns quinhentos filhos n.n/

-'0.0' quêêê! Eu não vou ter quinhentos filhos ò.ó!

-Eu sei que não u.u eu terei com as minhas três futuras esposas: você, a Kagome e a Sango o/ vai ser bom demais!

Kizuki que até agora estava nos braços de Sesshoumaru, acaba caindo e se estatelando de cara no chão com a 'boa' notícia.

-Estava com saudades do chão ô.O? - Sesshoumaru se agacha ficando próximo a Kizuki que ainda estava caída de cara no chão. (N/a: nessa fic não é só o Inuyasha que faz isso XD)

-É, eu estava ò.ó por isso vim cair de cara! Sabe como é, para matar a saudade!

-Sério Ô.o? E por que está gritando?

-Dããh! Como é burro ¬¬

-Nesse caso, teremos lindos 'burrinhos' n.n

-¬¬(gota)

-Ah é, mas você não se importa de me dividir com as minhas outras esposas né n.n? A sua opinião é muito importante, afinal, você vai ser a minha preferida n.n/

-Nossaaaa, que honra ¬¬ mas é claro que eu não me importo n.n por mim eu te daria de bom grado! Só não sei se elas vão aceitar isso tão bem quanto eu ¬¬ sabe, é só uma dedução, mas eu acho que elas já gostam de alguém u.u

O taiyoukai levanta uma sobrancelha e fica uns instantes quieto. Em seguida, estrala os dedos e abre um sorriso:

-Sem problemas! Eu deixo elas terem mais de um marido n.n tem lugares que é assim mesmo...

kizuki respira fundo e pergunta com a voz mais doce do mundo:

-Sesshoumaru, meu querido, você já nasceu assim ou te deixaram cair quando era bebê?

Ele olha inocentemente para a garota incrédula.

-É para responder n.n? É que eu não me lembro ó.ò

-Esquece! Seu imbecil! – Kizuki sai andando em frente chacoalhando os braços freneticamente berrando como uma louca.

"Que estresse 'o.o' será que eu fiz algo errado? Hmm, não u.u ela só deve estar disfarçando o que sente por mim n.n que bonitinha! Ela é tímida :3

-Kizukizinha! Pode parar! Eu também te amo!

Ela olha para trás e o vê correndo atrás dela com os braços abertos enquanto mandava beijos.

-Argh! Sai de mim i-i !Socorro!

E assim, no silêncio da floresta podia-se ouvir os pios dos pássaros no fim do dia, os grilos cantando e os berros de uma louca frenética e um hentai compulsivo...

#Kizuki olha para cima apontando para o céu:

-Ei! Quem você está chamando de louca frenética Ò.Ó! Eu sou muito calma viu u.u

-É isso mesmo! Como pode me chamar de hentai compulsivo ó.ò? Eu ia te chamar para ser minha quarta esposa! Mas agora não sei mais se vou... você me magoou i-i

-Caham ù.ú Com licença! Vocês não podem fazer isso ò.ó eu estou escrevendo a história e vocês são os personagens! Não podem me desrespeitar ¬¬

-Pra mim chega! Vou ir fazer outra fic u.u

-QUÊ O.O? Nhé,nhé,nhé XD você não pode fazer isso... eu te criei e seus direitos autorais são meus u.u –faz risada de bruxa má – e olha que eu posso te casar com o Sesshoumaru e fazer você ter uma penca de filhos antes do fim da fic XDD

-Nhaaaaa i-i nãão . - Kizuki resmunga coisas inaudíveis e se agacha em um canto emburrada.

-Bom, continuando a fic...

-Com licença senhorita, eu queria lhe pedir um favor n.n

-Ai meu anjinho, lá vêm coisa¬¬ o que foi agora, ô criatura?

-Bom, como as garotas dessa fic são meio que, ham, doidas histéricas e assassinas, eu quero tentar arranjar uma esposa mais normal, perguntar se talvez uma das leitoras não gostaria de ter um filho meu...

-Tem certeza que vai pedir só para uma ¬¬?

-Bom, para todas que quiserem então n.n Sesshoumaru disponível garotas o/

-Fazer o quê ¬¬ vou continuar no próximo capitulo já que neste tá difícil ò.ò e não se preocupem que até lá essa bagunça vai estar controlada n.n e me desculpem pela demora para atualizar, mas é eu estava com uns probleminhas i-i

-E até lá não se esqueçam de mim garotas o/

-¬¬

**_Continua..._**


	5. A história correndo,os sentimentos

**Contrário**

Capitulo 5

_A história correndo, os sentimentos rolando e a bagunça à solta!_

Depois da "pequena" cena de Kagome, Inuyasha acaba com a cara (e o focinho XD)no chão. Após algum tempo caído, a colegial começa a se preocupar.

"Será que eu exagerei O.o? Aaah, imagina, eu já fiz coisa pior e ele sobreviveu não é mesmo ¬¬"

Receosa, ela se aproxima até o local onde o hanyou continua caído. Vendo q este continua imóvel, ela se desespera:

"Por Kami! Será que eu matei o Inuyasha ? Peraí... se isso for verdade, eu sou mais forte que o Naraku e o Sesshoumaru!

Sente-se poderosa u.ú Ahaha,agora eles vão ver só! imita golpes marciais com um inimigo invisivel toma isso! E mais isso! E...

Hey!O que eu estou pensando 0.0 Inuyasha!"

Desesperada, ela o agita de um lado a outro berrando como uma terrível histérica em ataque (não muito diferente de vocês quando vêem o Sesshoumaru XD):

-Inuyasha! Nãããooooo------ Ô.O heim?

-Kagome... – diz friamente Inuyasha com uma "pequena" veia em sua testa – pare de chacoalhar este Inuyasha.

-O-o-o-oooiii n.n''''''''? - como um reflexo, parecia que ela havia congelado.

Com um força sobre-humana, ele respira fundo e 'tenta' se acalmar:

-M-E S-O-L-T-E K-A-G-O-M-E...

-Eu não sou retardada viu, pode falar normalmente ¬¬ até porque quem aqui tem essas manias esquisitas é você u.u onde já se viu falar em terceira pessoa, imagina se eu fizesse isso : "Kagome quer ir para sua era", "Kagome odeia você", "Kagome não gosta disso" e... – ela para ao ver uma medonha sombra passar pelo rosto de Inuyasha. – é pra já senhor n.n

Ela o solta e se afasta um pouco vendo que a expressão do Inuyasha ficava cada vez mais sombria. Primeira era algo como "_Eu sei o que vocês fizeram no verão passado ¬¬"_ depois mudou para "Assassinatos do cotidiano".

-Por que fez isso Kagome?

-Fiz o que n.n?

Inuyasha franze o cenho antes de responder:

-Mandou _este_ Inuyasha sentar...

-Eu mandei n.n? Tem certeza? Olha que você pode ter se confundido u.u

Sempre se mantendo frio e impassível(pelo menos aparentemente), ele caminha até ela e lhe ergue a cabeça com o dedo indicador.

-Diga-me a verdade...

_**TU-DUM! Tu-dum! Tu-dum!** coração a mil por hora _

"O-o que está acontecendo? Esses olhos dourados... não dá!"

-Estou esperando uma resposta. – diz se aproximando, cruzando seus olhares.

-AAAAiiii táá! Reconheço que perdi a cabeça quando você disse que não se envolvia com "simples humanas"... – ela abaixa a cabeça desviando seu olhar – isso me magoou...

Sem nenhuma reação, Inuyasha apenas se afasta, mudando seu olhar para um ponto vazio qualquer.

" É... foi isso. Talvez este seja o verdadeiro Inuyasha... Um ser frio que se isolou do mundo... Não! Isso não é verdade! O Inuyasha não é assim!"

-É verdade, este Inuyasha não se envolve com simples humanas – o hanyou volta a falar quebrando os pensamentos da colegial – Mas você não é qualquer humana. É a _minha_ humana, a _minha Kagome..._ – finaliza olhando diretamente para ela.

Ao ouvir as últimas palavras, um lindo sorriso brota na face de Kagome:

-_Inuyasha..._

De repente, Kagome sente um forte vento passar por ela.

Inuyasha se aproxima e tira algo de cima da cabeça dela. Era uma pequena pena dourada.

-Está próxima...

-Inuyasha! Olhe lá em cima da árvore! Aquilo é...

-É o ninho... – diz com um sorriso vitorioso.

No topo de uma esguia árvore, um brilho reluzia fortemente. Feito inteiramente de penas douradas, o ninho brilhava a luz do sol poente.

"Estranho..." – pensava Inuyasha – "isso está fácil demais. Tem algo estranho..."

OoO

Já recuperada, Sango e Miroku continuavam a seguir a trilha do rio, até que avistaram uma caverna a frente.

-Feh! Que esquisito. O rio termina em uma caverna!

-¬¬ "anotação mental para eu mesma: parar de achar estranho, aliás MUITO estranho um monge falar assim -.-"

-Por que está me olhando assim ¬¬!

-Puff... esquece. Mas sobre a última coisa inteligente que você falou, realmente, é meio estranho sim, principalmente nesta área. Está sentindo algum cheiro de youkai?

-Não o.o

-Ah é o.o esqueci que você não é o Inuyasha ¬¬

-Como pode esquecer ò.ó Por acaso está tendo algum caso com aquele hanyou sukebe ¬¬?

-QQQUUUÊÊ Ò.Ó! Claro que não! De onde você tirou essa idéia seu besta! E... o que é sukebe O.o?

-Digamos assim que significa mais ou menos safado u.u

-O Inuyasha é safado ¬¬? Se ele é isso, fico imaginando então o que será você ¬¬

-Keh! Aquele hanyou é um safado! Devia seguir o meu exemplo, aí quem sabe seria mais decente u.u faz pose de bom demais

-De sukebe passaria a hentai logo de uma vez -.-

-Quem é hentai ò.ó!

-Ham...- ela gira os olhos com ironia –você ¬¬ eu não sei que espécie de tara você tem pelo traseiro dos outros...

-Ei! Pelo traseiro dos outros não, só os das garotas u.ú aí já é uma grande diferença!

¬¬ gota

Nessa hora sai um jovem de dentro da caverna.

-Eu ouvi vozes aqui fora... O que está acontecendo!

-Huh... não está vendo? Estamos tentando ter um caso ¬¬ se importa de nos dar licença? Sinceramente, eu não sei o que eles ensinam na escola hoje em dia u.ú

**SUPER-MEGA-HIPER-TAPA SANGO 2.9 -atualizado 8D-**

-Nem dá para acreditar que a preversão do Miroku supere a arrogância do Inuyasha ¬¬

-Quem são vocês o.O? – pergunta o jovem assustado – que espécie de indecência vocês estão fazendo aqui no meio do mato ¬¬

Miroku ia responder, mas 'acidentalmente' um Osso Voador o atinge.

-Me chamo Sango, e esse _ser_ ao meu lado, Miroku u.u

-Ahn, prazer em conhecê-los O.o' Meu nome é Minoru. Mas já está anoitecendo... será que não gostariam de passar a noite em minha casa? Moro dentro daquela caverna .

-Hmm... "é uma ótima oportunidade para investigarmos o lugar..." aceitamos sim, muito obrigada pelo convite.

Miroku apenas olhava de soslaio para ele.

"Não confio nele... não sinto energia alguma emanada dele."

Ao chegarem na caverna, se surpreendem ao verem que era toda elegante com tochas penduradas na parede como naqueles castelos antigos...

-Eu estava me preparando para o jantar... será que vocês aceitam ser meus convidados?

Sango aceita o convite, mas Miroku recusa, ficando apenas um pouco distante fitando-os.

-Está a seu gosto..._senhorita?_ – indaga Minoru.

Mas ela não responde. Depois de algumas colheradas, estava se sentindo zonza demais, até que cai inconsciente no chão.

-Sango!

Miroku corre até o corpo da exterminadora, mas algo o impede...

Uma fumaça densa e negra o envolve, deixando sua mente pesada o suficiente para tirar a sua consciência aos poucos também...

A última imagem que conseguiu ver foi a de um vulto ao lado de Sango...

OoO

Finalmente Kizuki e Sesshoumaru haviam chegado ao extremo do Norte. Exatamente os cipós necessários eram encontrados.

-É... já escureceu. Que tal pararmos um pouco?

-Tem razão. Estou vendo uma terma ali que não r-e-s-i-s-t-o! Vou tomar um banho agora mesmo o/

-Boa idéia! – Sesshoumaru começa a se despir.

-AHHHhh!O que você pensa que está fazendo #O.o#''!

-Ué? Vou tomar banho com você n.n não é romântico?

Mais vermelha do que-não-sei-o-quê, ela tentava evitar que ele continuasse se despindo enquanto falava. Trêmula,ela segura as mãos dele e tenta falar-lhe calmamente:

-P-paraa! Olha, eu vou tomar banho e você fica aqui... por favor...

-... – Sesshoumaru permanece sério – eu já sei o que você quer fazer!

-E o que eu quero fazer além de tomar banho ¬¬'?

Ele se solta das mãos dela e a envolve com seus braços revertendo a situação.

-Se quer que eu a ajude a se despir, peça com palavras ao invés de usar só o olhar...- ele estende o braço já abrindo o kimono dela, já soltando o laço de sua cintura – ou faça como preferir, eu não me importo... – sussurra as últimas palavras no ouvido dela.

-E-e-e-e-i-i-i...!Nããoooo x.X ''!- ela o empurar tentando afasta-lo,mas...

**Tchúuaááá...**

Mas ela acaba caindo com roupa e tudo na terma.

-Kizikizinha você é muito doida sabia n.n?Adora cair de cara no chão,gosta de tomar banho com roupa e tudo...é tão original! ;3

Sesshoumaru falava no mesmo tom que as pessoas falam enquanto brincam com os bebês, até puxava as bochechas de Kiziki enquanto falava.

-Que bonitinhaaa X3

Sem que este percebesse, os olhos dela começam a ficar vermelhos enquanto uma veia pulsava violentamente em sua testa:

-Seshoumaru... **Saia daqui agora!**

Pressentindo que o humor dela estava "meio" alterado, assim, só meio mesmo na opinião dele, Sesshoumaru decide tomar uma rápida fuga para a floresta.

"Pôxa a Kizuki tem um humor instável... Mas fica tão bonitinha mudando de cor X3 ficou perfeita com a cara quase roxa xD"

Vagamente enquanto procurava pelos tais cipós roxos, ele se lembra da face ruborizada da jovem à segundos atrás.

"Adoro quando ela fica assim, vermelinha... Mas ainda prefiro ela roxa u.u"

Até que ele percebe que não achava nenhum cipó apenas com a visão pelo chão ou nos galhos da árvores.

"Mas onde estará essa coisa O.o'' é muito estranho não ter nenhuma pista ou indicío de seu paradeiro..."

-Aahh! – a voz de Kiziki ecooa pela floresta.

Ao ouvir o grito , Sesshoumaru corre até a terma, mas acaba se surpreendendo...

-Kizuki... você...?

**_Continua..._**

OoO

Hey minna! Como vocês estão n.n?

Gomen ne pela demora ç.ç mas é que as aulas começaram e eu que já sou enrolada normalmente, imaginem agora com essa pressa toda u.u''

Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo n.n/ O problema é que eles estão saindo "meio' como diz o Sesshoumaru xD, grandes demais x.x'' então peço a opinião de vocês n.n

O que vocês preferem:

Que cada capitulo seja de um casal, ou que continue do jeito que está o.o?

E falando em Sesshoumaru, aquela criatura adorada de vocês deixou um recado ¬¬:

"_Agradeço a todas as senhoritas que aceitaram o meu humilde pedido n.n prometo que não vão se arrepender (sorriso malicioso) Este Sesshoumaru promete ser MUITO gentil xD"_

_Ah eu, eu tenho mais uma novidade para vocês! A partir do próximo cap. eu vou responder as reviews o/ tomei vergonha na cara de perder a preguiça e fazer isso n.n' Eu ia responder nesse cap mesmo, mas são todas para o "Sesshy" ç.ç_

_Enfim,muito obrigada à _**mk-chan160,Shizuki Satsuna Tora,NathBella,CyberTamis**(que comentaram no último capitulo!Brigada mesmo n.n),**Nana-PaesLeme,Koufukushi Mei,Nemo letting go,Atashi-anata-nado ,Kimi Higurashie Drake-AML n.n/**

_Kissus,ja ne & tchauzinho!Até p róximo capitulo o/_


	6. Confusões à vista

**_Disclaimer:_**os direitos de Inuyasha não me pertencem (infelizmente u.u') eles são da Rumiko-san,a fic é apenas um objeto de diversão exagerado saído de uma mente insana...

+-----------------+------------+fic de Inuyasha+-----------+------------+

+-------escrito por Haki-chan-------+

_**Contrário**_

_Capitulo 6_

Conflitos á vista

Ao escutar o grito de Kizuki, Sesshoumaru corre até ela. Mas ao chegar no local, acaba tendo uma "pequena'' surpresa:

-Kizuki...você... O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!

Essa era uma cena MUITO cômica e estranha, talvez única. Havia na terma uma Kizuki vermelhíssima escondida atrás de uma rocha, além de várias youkais ninfas dançandos surgidas sabe-se lá de onde e um Sesshoumaru estático e paralisado.

-Sesshoumaru! – berra a bruxinha escondida e quase sem roupas –_Por acaso_ vai ficar só olhando! Faça algo de útil!

-Ga-ga-gg... CATAPOW

Essas foram as últimas coisas que o pobre taiyoukai pôde balbuciar antes de desmaiar.

-Sinceramente...nunca mais peço para ele fazer nada de útil ¬¬''

Eis então que Sesshoumaru ainda caído no chão, levanta a cabeça com os olinhos brilhando:

-Sim, claro que vou fazer algo! E é pra já!

Com uma incrível velocidade ele se junta na dança acompanhado das ninfas.

-Vamos lá garotas! Um passo para o lado e dois para o Sesshoumaru aqui!

mega gota power gigante ¬¬

-Nota mental: nunca mais **_"achar"_** que esse tapado pode fazer qualquer coisa de útil...

Mas... havia algo de errado naquela situação (sim,tirando o fato de não ser nem um pouco normal).

O 'grupinho feliz' continuava dançando se um lado a outro sem parar, fazendo a marca de uma estrela com o vapor da água. Até que as ninfas começam a amarra-lo com as algas que cresciam a beira da terma.

-Que dança interessante... quando vai ser a minha vez de amarra-las n.n?

Elas sorriem umas para as outras e então, fazendo uma roda em volta dele, começam a cantar algo incompreensível com vozes terrivelmente agudas.

Kizuki que até agora estava ocupada demais ''elogiando'' um certo alguém, para e percebe o que está havendo.

"...O quê? Será que elas embriagaram o Sesshoumaru? Não, espera aí...aquela é a cara dele mesmo ¬¬' mas o que elas estarão tramando...?

Por fim, param de cantar, mas o eco de suas vozes continua ecoando no ar.

-Agora meu querido, dê o que queremos...- diz a ninfa do centro.

Cada vez mais o vapor da água ia se densificando, até que um brilho suspeito é localizado por Sesshoumaru em uma das ninfas...

**-------------+-------------------------+------------------------**

Momentos depois de ser envolvido por uma estranha fumaça, o monge recobra os sentidos sem saber o que está havendo, porém, nota um pequeno "detalhe" :

-O... O QUE ACONTECEU COM AS MINHAS VESTES! – sim, estranhamente Miroku estava completamente nú. Ele tenta se levantar, mas ao puxar seu braço, nota que seus pulsos estavam acorrentados a parede.

Examinando o lugar minuciosamente com a visão, ele percebe estar em uma espécie de gruta, com um grande lago límpido que aparentemente iluminava o sombrio lugar com seu reflexo.

Até que em um determinado ponto a frente do lago, ele vê Sango vestida em vestes de seda branca também acorrentada a parede.

-Sango! – o houshi a chama sem sucesso tentando se soltar.

-Pode desistir, já é tarde demais...

Do meio das sombras, um vulto caminha até as proximidades de onde estavam, revelando sua identidade.

-Minoru! Então você é o responsável por isso, seu desgraçado!

-Huh... – um cínico sorriso é mostrado por este – você não está em consideração de me dar um sermão, monge, afinal, quem seria louco de dar atenção a um monge nú e acorrentado?

-Acredite, existe muitas "loucas" que dariam... aliás, eu não tenho muita certeza dos seus objetivos, como é que você me deixa completamente sem nada enquanto apenas troca as vestes da Sango?

-O que está insinuando? – Minoru ergue um sobrancelha desconfiado.

-Ora, já vou avisando que independente do que for fazer comigo, eu tenho vergonha e não me entrego fácil... – o monge vira o rosto em um gesto afeminado – eu SEI que sou bom demais, mas assim você me deixa sem graça...

-Imbecil! Pare com essas brincadeiras idiotas! Quer mesmo saber o que pretendo? – Minoru arreganha um maligno sorriso –eu estava procurando uma esposa a minha altura, que correspondesse ao Oni das águas negras, e posso dizer que achei a perfeita...

Assim que termina de falar, Minoru se dirige a Sango enquanto esta ainda permanecia desacordada. Cuidadosamente, ele solta-a das correntes e faz menção de pega-la em seu colo.

-Maldito! – Miroku rosna tentando se soltar com tamanha força, que sem perceber, por seus pulsos já escorriam pequenos filetes de sangue – Não ouse toca-la!

Sem dar atenção as ameaças do monge, Minoru carrega Sango até a beira do lago, jogando sobre o corpo dela algumas gotas da água.

-Vamos começar o ritual minha querida...

Logo em seguida começa a escorrer finos filetes de água pelas paredes, engrossando cada vez mais, até que escorressem por toda a parede.

-Sango!

(N/A: Só para lembrar, Minoru era aquele rapaz que convidou Miroku e Sango a se juntarem a ele na caverna.)

**---------------+------------------+----------------------**

A lua cheia brilhava intensamente no céu, enquanto podia-se distinguir o vulto de um ágil hanyou saltando entre os galhos da alta árvore.

Kagome se encontra no chão, apenas observando seu amado se dirigir ao ninho de penas douradas.

"Isso... está me incomodando! Por que essa sensação não passa! Parece um aviso..." – pensa a garota.

Inuyasha ao chegar no ninho se surpreende. Cada pena chega a medir cerca de um metro, revelando também uma beleza rara naquele grande ninho onde refletia a luz da lua em suas grandes penas douradas.

Mas um fato lhe chama a atenção... ao centro havia dois grandes ovos de cor semelhante ao dourado, cada um medindo meio metro.

-Ora... mas o que é isso? Pensei que o ninho estivesse abandonado. Mas, onde tem filhos, não tem a mãe...?

Infelizmente, o hanyou havia percebido tarde demais.

-Inuyasha! Cuidado!

Nessa exata hora, uma grande ave youkai de forma semelhante a uma fênix pousa no ninho. Ela pára bem em frente a Inuyasha, pegando este de surpresa.

Minutos se passam nisso, o hanyou fita a ave, a ave fita o hanyou. Até que...

-Inuyasha, senta!

Surpreendentemente, a ave pronuncia essas palavras com a voz de Kagome, enquanto o pobre meio youkai se espatifa no ninho, fazendo até algumas peninhas saírem voando.

Uma enorme gota escorre pelo rosto de Kagome:

-Eu ouvi bem...? Aquela "coisa" berrou 'senta'... E COM A **MINHA** VOZ Ò.Ó''! O que acontece com os direitos autorais vocais nesse mundo ù.ú''!

Do alto da árvore, a imensa ave discute com a colegial, porém, dessa vez com uma voz diferente, provavelmente sua voz original.

-Hey 'garotinha'! "COISA" não! Me chamo Oniki u.ú

-O.O''''''''' ---- expressão de Kagome agora – você fala...e ainda imita vozes! Caramba, se eu te levasse para o circo ia ficar rica -'' mas como sabia do "senta" do Inuyasha?

**Obs:Inuyasha que a esta hora se levantava com "muita vontade", desaba novamente de cara no ninho. **

-Ops! – gemia a colegial – nota mental: descontar alguns dias de vida depois dessa u.u''''''

-Bem...eu ouvi você gritar isso enquanto subiam a colina, então achei divertido e 'resolvi' imitar n.n/

-Err... então a culpa é _minha?_ – Kagome emite mais um gemido – alterando a nota mental: contar só mais alguns dias de vida u.ù''''''''

Repentinamente, Inuyasha se ergue com uma notória sombra sinistra e com olhos flamejantes. Ele lentamente se dirige até a ave "Oniki", lançando rápidos e sinistros olhares para Kagome.

-Morra sua d... – novamente Oniki usa a voz de Kagome – senta!

**CATAPOW**

E novamente se via peninhas subindo e descendo com o tremor.

-Ai... cada vez que ela faz isso dói mais em mim do que no Inuyasha ç.ç'' – lamentava Kagome.

A ave, agora se sentindo 'dona da situação' (alguém mais notou a personalidade "peculiar" dela xD?), impõe seu poder se revelando:

-Hanyou, faça tudo o que eu mandar, ou... _eu devorarei sua mascote! Huahuahua!_

-...- Inuyasha simplesmente ergue uma sobrancelha em seu impassível semblante.

Um vento frio passa por Kagome enquanto a 'rainha gota mor' "dançava" em sua cabeça.

-MASCOTE...! _M-A-S-C-O-T-E?_...

**_Continua..._**

----------+------------------+------------

Olá pessoal n.n

Hai, hai, eu sei, novamente Haki demorou com o capítulo ;--;

Mas eu gostaria de agradecer á todos que lêem a fic! Sem o apoio de vocês acho que eu não ia conseguir mesmo continuar n.n'' então, domo arigatou neh!

E muito obrigada também a Ca-chan e a Petit-chan que me deram idéias para esse capítulo n.n

Domo arigatou Naru-chan por betar mais esse capítulon.n/ ane-chan kawaii!

E até a próxima atualização n.n/

Kissus, ja ne & tchauzinho o/

-----------+----------------+------------

**No próximo capítulo:**

"_-Você vai o quê! Está louca? Eu preciso "disso" para garantir os meus quinhentos burrinhos futuramente! Além do mais... é o meu bem mais precioso Ç.Ç"_

"_-Nunca vi tanto ego em uma só pessoa ¬¬"_

"-Uh...? Por que está pelado?"

"-Você não existe, não estou te ouvindo! Lálálá..."


	7. Surpresas são para todos

**Disclaimer: **E novamente (para o meu sofrimento u.u) venho 'disclaimar'... os direitos de Inuyasha não me pertencem, e não tenho segundas intenções com esta fic. (talvez terceiras, mas segundas não xD)

¤--------¤--------¤fic de Inuyasha¤--------¤--------¤

¤----escrita por Haki-chan----¤

**_Contrário_** _Capítulo 7_

_Surpresas são para todos_

- Agora meu querido, dê o que queremos... – diz a ninfa que está no centro do grupo, mostrando ser a líder delas.

Nesse exato momento, Sesshoumaru localiza um estranho brilho nas mãos da 'ninfa-líder'.

O taiyoukai, por estar em um estado um tanto... 'eufórico', demora um pouco para pensar, mas chega a um único raciocínio... (n/a: a ficwriter desta fic adverte, não esperem por um pensamento muito esperto do Sesshoumaru nesse estado. Desde já eu agradeço xD).

- Dar o que vocês querem...? Não me digam q-que... – seus olhos se arregalam, demonstrando pavor nos mesmos – Vo-vo-você vai o quê?!! Está louca ?! Eu preciso disso para garantir os meus quinhentos burrinhos futuramente! Além do mais... é o meu bem mais precioso Ç.Ç!

Olhares incrédulos eram dirigidos a Sesshoumaru, acompanhados de uma nítida dúvida:

- Do que está falando?

Sem nem ouvir a resposta, elas notam o olhar de misericórdia que este lançava para o meio de suas pernas, provocando alguns abafados risos.

- É nisso que está pensando? Que espécie de bárbaras acha que somos?

- Bárbaras sexy's e castradoras! ç.ç

O riso entre as ninfas era geral, soando como estridentes ruídos.

- Não entendo... o que mais vocês podem querer de alguém bom, bonito e gostoso como eu?

Antes de se ouvir a resposta, uma ninfa aparece. Esta, prendendo Kizuki por seus pulsos, interrompe a cena.

- Senhora, eu encontrei esta garota nos espionando... o que devo fazer com ela?

- Dá pra mim! É o meu presente de Natal adiantado! -o

- Sesshoumaru!! – diz Kizuki indignada – Seu imbecil! ¬¬'

- Silêncio! Eu, como senhora das ninfas, decido o que fazer! – pausa para gargalhada de bruxa má – e decido que... ela irá assistir a tudo...

- ... – gota – é esse o meu "terrível" castigo? Se eu soubesse disso teria aparecido antes! Assim eu posso rir na cara desse tapado u.u

- E acha pouco presenciar o sofrimento de seu amado...?

- Quê?...!

De repente, a ninfa líder, a mesma que se intitula senhora das ninfas, beija Sesshoumaru.

Kizuki assiste a cena, estática, enquanto as ninfas trocavam olhares cúmplices umas com as outras.

Ao término do beijo, Sesshoumaru dá um satisfeito sorriso, fazendo um de seus 'modestos' comentários:

- Eu sei que sou irresistível! u.u

Kizuki, vermelha (será de raiva, vergonha ou ciúme? o.o), esbraveja enérgica:

- Ora! Nunca vi tanto ego em uma só pessoa ¬¬'', você é mesmo um desc - mas antes de terminar de falar, sua expressão se transforma com uma nítida surpresa – Se-Sesshoumaru... você virou um... um humano!!?

- Hein...?

A ninfa líder apenas assiste a tudo, com um cínico sorriso estampado em seu rosto...

¤-------¤-------¤

Pelas paredes da gruta, continuavam a escorrer fios de água, dando ainda mais um aspecto úmido e sombrio ao lugar.

Miroku, ainda se encontrava nu e acorrentado a parede, sendo obrigado a apenas assistir o 'ritual'.

Minoru, após jogar algumas gotas de água - tiradas do lago da gruta – em Sango, esparramava pétalas de rosas negras em volta da mesma.

- Agora, minha doce pretendente, desperte... desperte...

- Desgraçado... continue a chamá-la assim e morrerá hoje mesmo!!

- Calado monge! Você não está nem em condições de reclamar.

Quando Miroku já ia retrucar a resposta, ele pára ao notar que Sango de fato estava acordando. Via seus delicados dedos se movendo, sua mão se dirigindo ao ar e...

- OO'''''''''!!!! Putz, isso está mesmo acontecendo ou é um terrível pesadelo?!!

Estupefato, Miroku não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo... Sango estava passando a mão no quadril de Minoru! Do mesmo jeito ou até melhor que o próprio monge fazia!

Quanto a Minoru, era realmente difícil saber se este estava MUITO feliz, ou MUITO chocado.

Por fim, a taiji-ya (exterminadora) se levanta e pergunta com a cara mais deslavada mundo ao monge:

- Uh... por que está pelado?

- Ora...! Por que eu quis te fazer um strip-tease surpresa! ¬¬"

- Ah... só que você fez errado meu amor. Deveria tirar a roupa na minha frente.

- Hu! Só isso? Cadê os gritinhos histéricos e os tapas?! O que aconteceu com você afinal?!

- Há! Quem deveria perguntar isso sou eu. O que acha que vou pensar ao acordar e dar de cara com um monge nu e acorrentado na minha frente?

- Besteira com certeza. ¬¬

Sem dar muita importância aos comentários do houshi (monge), Sango se dirige a Minoru, que se encontrava na beira do lago lamentando-se com suspiros do tipo: "por que comigo?!", "onde foi que eu errei!?".

- Ei youkai! O que você fez comigo?!

Mas o Oni não a ouve, ignorando-a e continuando-se a lamentar sozinho.

- Responda!!!

"Estranho..." – pensa Miroku – "ela está me lembrando alguém... maldição! A Sango está agindo igual a mim! O.o'"

¤--------¤-------- ¤

Kagome se mantinha petrificada no chão. Inuyasha, incrédulo, estava de pé no ninho, e Oniki (n/a: para quem não se lembra, a ave youkai falante o'/), de pé sobre seus ovos.

- E então hanyou? Vai me obedecer ou deixará que eu devore sua mascote?

- Mascote... mascote... o-o – repetia sozinha a colegial inúmeras vezes.

- Ave estranha... por que acha que tem tanto controle sobre este Inuyasha?

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou estranha!! Em segundo lugar, por isso: SENTA!!!

¤CAPOW!!!¤

Desta vez, o impacto fez com que certas penas do ninho voassem longe, parecendo uma chuva de penas.

Fitando as penas caindo, Kagome sai do transe, se lembrando das palavras de Kizuki: "... essas penas anularão o feitiço..."

Enquanto isso, a muitos e muitos metros do chão, um Inuyasha se recuperava pela vigésima nona vez de um senta só nesse dia.

- Bom, agora que você, hanyou cabeça-dura, está mais flexível, quer me ouvir?

- N... – Inuyasha prestes a dizer, em alto e bom som, um NÃO, recua ao ver Oniki abrir o bico novamente – caham, diga então...

- Muito bem, eu quero que você...

**-silêncio-**

- ... Venha chocar os meus ovos .

- OO** -silêncio parte dois-**

- É isso o que tanto quer? Por que não faz isso SOZINHA? Caso não saiba, esse é o SEU trabalho.

- Huh... – ri em um tom sombrio a oni – mas eu preciso de vocês para outra coisa...

Mal Oniki acaba de pronunciar suas últimas palavras, pode-se ouvir o som dos ovos rachando.

- É esta a hora...

**_Continua..._**

¤----------¤--------¤

Wooi pessoazito! \o/

Novamente venho-lhes pedir perdão pela demora... mas é que realmente eu estava muito enrolada com esta fic, até porque eu acabei me atrapalhando com as outras fics... mas é isso, aqui está ela! n.no

Também quero agradecer a sugestão da Ca-chan e da Petit-chan!E a todos que tem acompanhado a fic!Domo arigatou nee n.n

Ficou meio 'enrolado' o capítulo, mas espero que dê para agradar o'/

Kissus, ja ne

Haki-chan

¤----------------¤------------ ----¤

**Não percam o próximo capítulo!**

Começam a acontecer fatos estranhos no que era para ser uma simples busca... dando a idéia de que existe mais alguém nessa história...

**_...Capítulo 8..._**

**_Rastro de uma história _**


End file.
